The Twilight Times
by Eddie and Alex
Summary: A newspaper the Twilight Town has been without for many years now, so a certain Author Eddie will be the editor and chief of said news paper. Some Nobodies have also decided to help out. But, Sora came and killed all of the Nobodies. We are very sorry.
1. Issue 1

The Twilight Times 3-22-09

_Houses Get Burnt_

_By: Axel_

The houses are burning like mad. 20 houses in all have fallen to the ground by some mad pyro. Mothers are afraid for their children's lives. Even while I'm writing this, I see a house being burnt. Who is this mad man, you ask? He has yet to be caught. The police (Sifer's Gang) think it might be me, but I want you to trust me, it's not. I know who it really is. Do you want to know who did it? Then send in a review to Eddie and Alex.

* * *

_Sea Salt Ice Cream_

_By: Roxas_

This new flavor of ice cream is sweeping the nation. Everyone that tastes this sweet treat instantly fall for it, why? It's because of the blue food coloring they put in it. I tried making it and I put green food coloring in it, instead of blue. Hayner, Pence, and Olette said it was the most repulsive thing they had tasted, but then I told them it was Sea-salt Ice-cream they thought it tasted good. So, hence, my theory has been proven true.

* * *

_Music and Night Clubs_

_By: Zexion_

My friend, Demyx, has opened a new nightclub called 'The Club That Never Was'. The club's music will be played by Demyx, himself. Of course, some other bands may play, but they haven't decided on which band should play at their club.

It opens at 8:00 p.m. and closes at 5:30 a.m. So I hope to see you there.

* * *

_Ask Marluxia_

This little part is where we, of Eddie and Alex, want you to send us what you have been dying to ask the Nobodies (or even Sora, Riku, and Kairi). Marluxia will answer you in the next chapter, so please ask away!

* * *

_Author's Part_

_By: Eddie_

I was bored of writing the next chapter of 'Time Passes' when I got the idea of this Newspaper. It's short, yes, but this is only the fist issue. I hope that _Ask Marluxia_ will get a lot of love. This will be written only once a week. So, hope for the next issue to be out by 3.29.09

I own nothing more than the newspaper and the nightclub.


	2. Issue 2

_**The Twilight Times**_

_AXEL GOES WILD_

_By: Eddie the Editor_

Axel was seen today running near the train station yelling "burn baby" and shooting fire. Hayner says "This is how he acts whenever we give him too much ice-cream." Roxas and Olette ended up chasing him, but after a half hour he fainted. Sugar highs always end in fainting. So do to this little mishap Axel will not be writing an article for the paper this week.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Music and Nightclubs_

_By: Zexion_

A new singer has come to 'The Club That Never Was' and that would be Roxas. He will be singing 'Beautiful Soul', 'Best Day of My Life', and many other songs by Jesse McCartney, from 9:00 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. every , Sora will be putting on his new comity act at 1:00 a.m. to 3:00 a.m. every Friday.I will be reading a poem at the beginning of the night, every night.

Remember, the club opens at 8:00 p.m. and closes at 5:30 a.m**.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

_Ask Marluxia_ _By: _

_Marluxia_

** Dear Marluxia,**

** How do you make flowers pop out of nowhere? **

**From, **

** Kita **

Dear Kita,

The way that I make flowers pop out of 'nowhere' is:

1. Plant tons of flowers in a garden.

2. Pick all petals from said flowers.

3. Place petals all over the place, and put a trigger on them, so that when I touch the trigger a petal will fall, triggering more petals or my weapon.

Or

1. Flowers are my element.

From,

Marluxia

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Editor's Notes_

_By: Eddie the Editor_

Well even thought we only got one question, I'm very happy! I know, you are all dying inside because Axel (and Roxas?) was unable to write this week. But fear not! Axel (and Roxas) will be back next week, if you so wish, that is.

Please ask Marly questions, and leave reviews for Axel to get better.

Can someone tell me where Roxas is, I don't think he came in today?

Oh, and I own nothing except the newspaper and the nightclub**.**


	3. Issue 3

_**Twilight Times**_

_Axel Recovers_

_By: Eddie the Editor_

Axel has made a full recovery and will be back on the newspaper next week. The reason he is not back on this week is because he is unable to write a well-written report in less that a day (not that they are well written in the first place).

…

_Roxas' Explanation_

_By: Roxas_

The reason I did not write for the last issue is I slept in late that day and forgot to write it the night before. So I hid from Eddie in my bedroom all day. She finally found me with a box of homemade sea-salt ice cream that was green and I was on the floor twitching.

Eddie decided that with two of her writers suffering from sea-salt poisoning (as she put it), she could not publish the next issue. After this announcement was made she then found Marluxia eating a bag of salt and vinegar chips. He then was sick.

Zexion, being the only writer that hates salt, and Eddie, she just hates everything, went to Forks, WA and visited some vampires. All they got us (the sick writers) were hats that said "Forks: The Home Of Vampires". We must now wear them at work.

…

_Nightclubs and Music_

_By: Zexion_

Roxas was fired from his nightclub job because he got a 'F-' in school. Demyx needs a new singer and (Zexion Note: Demyx forced me write this ad) would like you to ably for the job. If you can't sing, Demyx will still love you. (Zexion Note: again forced…) I will also love you.

(Note: Anything with 'Zexion Note' in it was put in after Eddie edited it.)

…

_Marluxia's Corner_

_By: Marluxia_

I am not in charge of the ask column anymore (poor meee!), but now I have a gossip column! Onto the first group subjects!

Eddie's real name is (::CENSERED BY EDDIE::)! What a strange name, right?

Axel really was the one to burn all the houses, not Reno.

I saw Cloud kissing Sandy Claws under the mistletoe last night (Cloud was in Christmas Town). Reno won't be happy to hear this.

Roxas got banned from the computers because he was reading fanfiction. Larxene was not banned (she also reads the evil thing).

The entire Organization is not allowed to eat salt ever again.

Saix is afraid of dogs.

Dogs are afraid of Saix. Ironic much?

Axel named his cat Roxas, so he could cuddle it (he told me this).

Roxas named his cat Axel, and then killed it the next day (the real Axel was hurt by this).

Demyx got a cat, but it ate all of his fish.

That's all for my column.

…

_Ask the Nobodies_

_By: Any Nobody_

Ask any of your favorite Nobody a question. _Ask Marluxia _wasn't going so well, and Marly likes gossip better anyway. Just put your name (not your user name (it could be a nickname)), the Nobody's name, and your question(s).

…

_Sports and (Mostly) Cheerleading_

_By: Xigbar_

The Kittens went to a cheerleading contest on Saturday and they won. The Kittens are my favorite cheerleading team there is. The team consists of: Kairi (the captain), Rikku, Riku (one of the few guys), Sora (no surprise), Larxene (scary), Me (SURPRISE), Namine, Yuna, Paine, and Selphie. Our team colors are red, yellow and black. We root for the football team 'The Dusks'.

The Dusks won their first game against the Shadows. The score was 2 to nothing.

…

_Eddie the Editor's Comments_

_By: Eddie the Editor_

I hope I did not disappoint anyone by not answering his or her questions in _Ask Marluxia._ The reason I took him off was because he always complains that no one likes him and won't ask anything.

I also hope that you like the new columns, because getting Xigbar to join the group was hard (he is always at cheerleading practice). And, again, I am sorry for the delay of the issue.


End file.
